custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Creator613
May I judge your MOC contest? Fear my Power!!! ? wat dat? UH.... look on my actual user page dumbo contest sure i'll judge!! I'm honoured that you asked me!! thanks ok, it will be named, "Bara Manga fighter Moc", you are the best builder here ids, i even have a man thatlooks like ganon :) Creator613 Dude, you need to be invited to a club before you become a member. Fear my Power!!! guh... it said if you want to join you can I think you have to ask first, though. Usually, they'll say yes. Fear my Power!!! Ok. rellier No-offence but; Rellier is a complete rip of Ganon, his story, his design, P.M.E.T is obviously a rip off KMES. Could you please remove him. If you feel i am being harsh, it is because of the recent news regarding bionicle's future, and some crap is happening in life currently. I believe you should create a totally original charcter not some total ripp -off of ganon. Once again sorry. I like the fact that custombionicles is a place for creativity and inventivness. I don't like it when people are lazy and use other's idea. I hop you understand WHY did you nominate that for deletion? Fear my Power!!! I didint -Creator613 Not Rellier, I mean the Kanohi Ogg article. Also, I thought Ids told you not to use Rellier. You've entered him in a couple of contests already. Fear my Power!!! listen so? he i sin intense emotianal destress, i think he normally wouldn't cARE.dont remove him from any contest, please. Well, it is his MOC, and he already told you not to use it. That's like having your parents ban you from doing something, but you do it anyway. And it would be a good idea to create a BPP wiki. Yes, you can join. Fear my Power!!! there is already a wiki, and thank you, look at the differences of the 2 mocs, they might be small but they are there Can you provide a link? And if he doesn't want you to use it, don't. Fear my Power!!! :Edit: I found it on Wikia. Never mind. Fear my Power!!! it's too late, i alredy have him a partner, story, and villan too late. NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BE VICE-LEADER. And I am seriously getting annoyed now. You copied Rellier off another character — which is something even you admit — without the user's permission. If you keep persisting, I will contact an administrator about it. Fear my Power!!! If you would like to join... I already have TheSlicer in line for second-in-command, but you are more than welcome to join my group. I NEED MORE MEMBERS! ok i will try to change his story line, planet, way he got his powers and a few othere things, but not his design. I already saw. I patrol the recent changes very, very often. Fear my Power!!! Um.... I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but it's called the Better Bionicle Story Program. If you look it up, you'll get more info. Yes Of course you may be 3rd-in-command. In fact, go ahead and edit yourself to the leader part of the page! Of course! But I need to know at least a vague, vague vague outline first (i.e, is he a tragic hero? Fearless guy that charges into battle? Patient, calm person?) Fear my Power!!! OK. Just one moment; I'm working on a new template. Fear my Power!!! You have an assignment I'm having our deputy create an infobox to our page. I noticed that we are without allies. I need you to find allies we could use. If you do that, I would appriciate that. Thank you! Know that many people aren't active around this time. (I'm only on 'cuz I'm staying up late. :P) And ThatDevilGuy has broken his leg. Fear my Power!!! What club? What "devious club" are you talking about? Do you mean the Bionicle Protection Program? They are more likely to be enemies. If we think the end of the line of sets is a good thing and they think otherwise, they are likely enemies. oh what about the other dude, should i go to him? saty up till 1:30, i still need help. What "other dude?" And BTW, it's 10:39 my time. I have lots of time. Fear my Power!!! oh, i live in GA., the other leader of that devious club, it's 11:42 here, but i have no prob staying up Okay That Devious Club may be our allies. We could use some experienced builders like us. As for the BPP, they are no allies of ours! Oh, Pokermask? He's got school. He's probably studying (that's why most people are offline.) Fear my Power!!! FYI, Mazii hasn't contributed since April. Neither has ThatDevilGuy. Fear my Power!!! ok how is my rellier page going? have you even started? and look at your talk page as often as possible, hit random page a lot when you ain't working on rellier Oh, sorry. I thought the "Wait!! use his current page" message meant that you didn't want me to. And what I do is this: I keep multiple tabs open, one of which has the Recent Changes. I right-click it and press "reload" (or push the F5 key) every so often. Fear my Power!!! What is it? Fear my Power!!! I have to go for a little. Does it have to be now? Fear my Power!!! I might be gone until tomorrow. Maybe not. I have to do this project as a personal favor. Fear my Power!!! Uh... it's past 11:00 on my time. Fear my Power!!! Any responses? I'd like to know if you've had any response from That Devious Club or any potiential allies you have spoken to. Ok then... I guess we can wait. As we do, Here are some more allies you could recruit: The Order of MOCs and Stories and the Order of the Makutaverse. Sure I will make an alliance with your club story so when do we start working on the new bionicle stories Great job! I'm proud that you had us allied with the Order of the Makutaverse. Thanks! a raise? A raise with what? As in becoming the new deputy? I can't do that because that's still ThSlicer's job. But I'll give you credit. Deal. Now back to finding allies! Good. But I feel sceptical about the BPP. every other organization are good though if thats what the Better bionicle story program wants Title says it all Sorry I wasn't able to respond. I had to be offline for a while. What exactly did you mean by the message you posted on my talk, and why did you move TheLostGreatBeing's user message page? User message pages should never be moved. Fear my Power!!! I redid Rellier's history. You likey? Fear my Power!!! Jaxok soory, but i can't let ya use it. Its meant to be like a one of a kind mask. Sorry What you and the slicer did with rellier's page is cool! Also, i'd rather you not use the jaxok. But I have an idea which can use. Howabout the mask of Enhancement? It amplifys powers/ emotions, so i guess anger could be used there. Dude, Toatapio is NOT going to make someone admin just 'cuz you beat them in a challenge of some sort. Fear my Power!!! :Look, Tapio may agree to a contest, but he definitely won't agree to make you an admin just 'cuz you won it. That is not how Wikia works. You need to earn admin rights, not be handed them. :Fear my Power!!! ::He is NOT going to give admin rights to you. He has no reason to do so, and he fill only find your request annoying. :: CHEERS